Mine
by Loveuforevermyflame
Summary: Ok this is also following the ending of Hot and Bothered. This time it is from Sam's point of view


I do not own the show. It would be fun to own it though enjoy.

Damn.

That is the only thought racing through my mind right now. I should be mad as hell, but instead I just feel empty inside.

She is my rookie, I never should have let it get this far. I need her though; I need her more than I have ever needed anyone or anything. I need to make her mine; I need to make her see how much she means to me.

Today when she was in that basement alone with the armed suspect my heart was racing, I was so damn scared. I was so afraid something was going to happen to my rookie. I couldn't lose her, I can't lose her.

Sam Swarek does not scare easily. I was undercover for eight months and during that time I encountered some shady people, but I never felt as scared as I did today.

Seeing her standing there with that look on her face tore me up inside. I know she didn't want to have to kill that man. No one ever wants to have to kill someone. Sometimes though in this job you need to take a life. It never gets easy.

I wanted to take all her pain away, I wanted her to talk to me and tell me what was running through that beautiful mind of hers. I wanted to make sure she didn't run to Callaghan, he would only hurt her. I wanted her to run to me. So when she showed up at my door I was shocked. I was even more shocked when she kissed me. We were in my bedroom when the damn power came back on. I could feel her tense beneath me and I knew she wanted to run. I was hoping she wouldn't, but in the end she ran from me. It tore me apart to have her walk out like that. I could tell she needed my help, she needed to talk. She needed me and I let me lust for her scare her away. Damn.

I never wanted a partner. Partners are not my thing; you can say I don't work well with others. She blew my cover, eight months of hard work blown my some crazy rookie. The sad thing is though that first day she was assigned as my rookie I fell for her, and damn did I fall hard. I never thought I Sam Swarek would find a woman that who could take my breath away, but I sure did. When I was arrested by Andy McNally I realized that I wanted to get to know that woman. She was beautiful, brave and she made me mad as hell but glad as hell at the same time.

This woman drives me crazy, and now all I want is for her to come back to me. As soon as the lights came back on she ran. My heart is hammering in my chest as I pace my living room trying to figure out what to do. One part of me wants to hate her and just forget all this happened. The other part of me wants to find her and make her talk to me. God I love this women and I don't know what to do. My prayers are answered as a knock comes to my door. Somehow I know it is her even before I open my door.

She stands on my porch trembling with tears streaming down her face. She is staring at the ground and I can tell she is nervous. So I gently reach out and touch her arm, her eyes then slowly come up to meet mine. They are filled with pain and unshed tears. My heart takes over and I pull her towards me whispering that everything is going to be ok. She shakes her head against my chest and I can faintly hear her mumble a "no" against my chest. I gently take her chin and bring her eyes up to meet mine.

"McNally, Andy, please talk to me. I want to make you better; I want to take the tears away please just tell me what I can do to fix this." I tell her.

I can't believe that I am not mad at her, but I guess that is what love does to you.

"Sam, this is all my fault. I am so sorry that I ran like I did. I really wanted to stay I was just scared of what would happen at work and all. I shouldn't have run from you. I know that I can trust you, that you won't hurt me. I am the one who needs to fix this not you." She sniffles this to me.

I pull her into the house fully and bring her to the couch where we can talk more comfortably.

"Please don't let me go." She says softly to me.

I bring her onto my lap and hold her close to me. I hear and feel her breathing calm back down and she begins to lightly stroke my chest.

"Andy, please don't tease me like this. I know we need to work this out, but I really want to make you mine right now. If you don't want that you have to let me know. It is ok if you are not ready for this yet, but please tell me now before I lose my control." I tell her gently.

She looks up at me after I say that I may lose my control and I can see something flash across her eyes. I am hoping it is passion and love. I hope it is the same thing that is in my eyes. Her beautiful smile graces her lips as she leans up to kiss me gently. All too soon she pulls away and moves to stand up. She starts to walk away and I fear she is leaving again. Instead she grabs her cell out of her pocket and dials someone's number. She has me utterly confused as she sits back down on my lap, making it so I can hear the ringing of the phone as clear as she can. The person's voicemail picks up and I am very confused when I hear Luke Callaghan's voice telling her to leave a message.

"Hey Luke it is Andy, I hate to do this over the phone but I really don't think we are going to work out. I have been doing a lot of thinking today and I realized that I can't continue on dating you. See you around. Bye." She says grinning.

I watch as she pushes the end button long enough for the phone to shut off. Her eyes meet mine as she throws the phone away from us and crashes her lips into mine.

"I am so sorry Sam. I didn't mean to run from you. I know what I want now. I want you, and only you. I love you Sam Swarek. Please make me feel whole again. Please just love me tonight." She says against my lips.

My heart begins to hammer in my chest again. I feel like I am floating on a cloud.

"I love you too Andy McNally!" I exclaim as I pull her with me towards my bedroom.

I love this woman more than life itself. This rookie is mine, and no one is going to take her away from me. She is mine.

The End


End file.
